Man In Black
by Wolfs tail
Summary: The world is saved, the nations are at peace, the Avatar is lost. Each year a bending tournement is held to bring the nations togeather. What happens when a man in black robes turns up at the tournement door, and who is he? AxK.
1. Memories

**Over the last three years every now and then I've revived an email that states that Man in Black has been fav'ed. I got another one the other day and thought; I was 14 when I started writing that, and a little off 4 years later It's still getting read. I was kind of amazed and decided to read it over. What I read, was in all honestly, rubbish. So I thought I would come back, and rewrite it from the start, taking out all the bit that didn't make sense, the Mary Sue, everything that made me wince when reading. The first five chapters are planned. And anything beyond that, well, it was never the most complicated story line xD I whipped this new beginning up in about an hour and decided that if people want to see this finished I'd dedicate maybe an hour or so a day to getting it out with a decent quality (or as decent as I can write!). Anyway, if you enjoy what you read drop me a review. Constructive criticism is very much welcomed. **

* * *

Chapter one: Memories

The moon shimmered down on the packets of drifting ice, reflecting a twilight glow across the ice flats for anyone that was lucky enough to witness. The centre of these flats held, atop it remarkable glow, a city made of ice and snow. Bended to creation after the second war was over, it stood as a memory to all those who had fallen, and all those who needed refuge. The city was little but an outpost hidden deep within the south years ago but now it held home to well over two thousand people of the water tribes. One of those people was known to all, held in high regard because of her efforts during the war. It was almost a humours sight then, to see her twisting and tuning in bed, a sweat across her brow as the young woman was gripped by what many of those who had been forced to live through the war suffered through, dreams of the past.

_A small Katara and her brother sat on a small iced over plain of ice. They had been debating how to open it for a while now, finally resulting with Katara hitting it with her brothers club. It was a bright day, warm for being in the middle of the pole, and the two children were surprised that the large ice sphere hadn't melted yet. A crack formed on the surface of the ice. A crack became a dent, a dent became a small opening, and before the two siblings knew it, the boulder of ice split in half. Katara felt her brother tackle her to the ground as a blinding light attacked the open sky. The two looked up, to see a small boy standing in-between the two sides of ice. He swayed on his feet, before completely collapsing. Katara swung herself at him, opening her body to brace for his impact. His body was light, mal-nourished and for a moment she was worried he was no longer alive. An eye cracked open, and her worries were put to nothing as grey met blue. _

_Katara sat in a small tomb, holding onto a dying torch, the last rays of light fading before her face. Her and Aang had been separated from the rest of the group, and they had no way of getting back. Desperate, she suggested that they simply had to follow the legends lore. At first Aang looked at her like she was crazy, but with the last spec of light extinguished, the two of them turned towards each other. _

_She watched as Aang rose up into the air, his Avatar spirit reacting to the danger around them. He had cut himself off from the battle, and Katara was slightly worried that he may have been hurt. Seeing him like this, raising like an angel, his eyes white, strangely weary compared to his normal grey eyes, filled her with hope. They could win this.. Lightning sounded, Katara screamed, Aang fell. Azula laughed. Watching as the Avatar slowly fell to his death, a rage took over her, and she quickly summand up enough power to take out most of the fighters around, as well as sending Zuko reeling. She caught Aang in mid air, and unlike last time she had seen him knocked out, he wasn't moving at all, his chest had stopped breathing, and Katara couldn't stand the thought that maybe he was... gone. She dragged him onto Appa, her face wet with rain and tears. Was the person she was starting to love dying in her arms? Her face fell, as the Gang looked on in silence, not really knowing what to say. A hand shot up, to wipe away one of her tears, and she realised that it had an arrow along its back. Katara gasped, bringing Aang into a quick hug. She looked down to see him smiling at her, before he lent back again, seemingly going to sleep. His chest was moving up and down slowly, his facial expression fixed into a smile. She smiled._

_Aang was walking a little in front of Katara, leading her somewhere. After five minutes of walking, the two come across a cliff edge. Aang sat down, moving his hands to signal she should do the same. They both looked out towards the horizon, both amazed by the view they had been given. The full moon lay to the west of the sky, lighting up the sea, while the dying sun slowly gave into defeat and fell over the top of their view point. Left in its wake was an orange sky. Both of their feet lay over the top of the edge as Katara started to shake. Aang quickly put his arms around her, not wanting her to catch a cold. The two realised how close they were, but for some reason neither wanted to move, it felt…right. A minute past, the moon a good staring point before Aang leaned towards Katara, whispering to her. She moved her head so it was easier for him. Her eyes opened in shock a she felt Aang kiss her on the cheek. Her head swung round to stare at him, his grey eyes meeting hers. Aang was still staring at her, waiting for her to say something. Katara opened her mouth, closed it again, then smiled. She leaned in, and kissed him gently on the lips._

_She watched as Aang leapt across the room towards the fallen fire lord. His hands were laced with fire. It was over, the war was finally over. Aang walked the final steps and then lunged. She turned away. When there came no shout, no sound at all, she looked back to see Aang frozen centimetres away from his neck. The man learned towards Aang to said something too quite for anyone to hear, but Aang nodded. The fire died from Aang's hands as he placed them over the fire lords heart. A burst of air shocked the room as the fire lord, the tyrant who had led this war, fell to the floor dead. Aang dropped to the floor breathing heavy but as Katara made her way over, she caught sight of the last thing she would have ever thought to see. Zuko was in tears, and a look was over his face that Katara knew well, the look of a lost love. Her mind went back to watching her mother murdered and something told Katara what she had to do. Moving towards him, she took him in a grasp and expressed that everyone in this room would be there for him. His eyes looked up in hope and, as she went to move away, he grasped harder. He kissed her. As she broke away, turning towards Aang, she saw not him, but his flying bison taking flight. It's back slowly vanishing under the horizon. _

Katara bolted upright in bed, her hands shaking. To her left sat her brother Sokka. He handed her a cup of tea, looking down at her, worry dancing in his eyes.

"Was it the same dream?" He asked, but he already knew the answer.

"yeah…" It was always the same dream. It had been the same dream for the last seven years. Why it still plagued her she did not know.

"Do you think he'll ever come back Sokka, do you think we'll ever see him again?" Again, she already knew the answer.

"I doubt it, he's been missing for so long sis, he would have come back by now".

"I know"

"Go back to sleep, it's still early"

* * *

He had been walking across these dammed ice plains for days now. Pulling his hood further over his head, the man wondered what in the world made him want to do this in the first place. Ever since leaving the earth capital a few months back, he had but one thing on his mind. The tournament. Every year, the south pole's water tribe held a tournament for benders and martial art followers alike. The man's travels had taken him across the four corners of the world, from the blistering heats of the fire country to the icy depths of the north pole. And he had learnt of everything that the environments could provide him. His Nomad blood refused to let him stay in one place for to long without growing irritated, and thus he had simply kept moving, kept learning, growing stronger with each passing month. His travels had started seven years ago, and today he was walking back to where it had all began.

In the distance he could see the edges of the city, high rise walls of sturdy ice defending the city's inside. The main gate was a good five minutes away, and he took comfort in strapping his mahogany staff to his back, no longer needing it to grove the snow infront of him. Creating a small ball of flame to hover around him for heat the man hugged his robes and hood closer to his body. Being noticed to early, or at all would be a mistake. The chill was biting, but the gate of the city, along with to guards, was less then meters away from him now. Called to a halt, he was asked his business. Flapping the tournament flyer to their faces, he was moved on quickly, and told to find an inn for the next few nights. He thanked them in a low voice. A smile graced his lips thinking of how he had outgrown his childhood a long time ago. Standing just under six foot he was clearly no longer a boy. Moving further into the city, he took a moment to just stand and listen to the sounds that he had missed so much over the years. The animals of the pole chanted their sounds and the gentle crescendo of vibrating ice washed over his body. It was beautiful. He was finally home. The question was, was home ready for him to be back.

* * *

**And there we go. As I said. This is just a little side project because I was amazed that people were still fav'ing this. Thanks for reading as always. Alex. **


	2. The Lost Girl

_**Thanks to all Those who reviewed. I wasn't going to get this up until tomorrow. But **__**FutureAirbender18'**__**s review kind of spired me on to get this out today. So this one is for you I guess xD Cheers again. ** _

* * *

Chapter Two: The Lost Girl

He had prevailed during the second war. He had mastered every element. He had become, over the course of seven years of non-stop constant training, one of the most powerful benders of all who could claim. All of this had led to one realisation, one moment in time that held within it Aang's very being. The Avatar, master of the elements, was completely…and totally…lost.

Aang was very quickly losing patience. An hour ago he had walked past the city's gates and into the quite maze. The moon was the only source of light, penetrating around ice built buildings, reflecting onto the streets a shimmering mirage of twilight. He had until the moon reached the peak of the sky to sign up to the tournament and the poster had clearly stated that the sign-in-desk was places within the centre of the metropolis. Not only that, he had yet to find an inn, so not only was he lost, he was also sleeping in the snow at this rate.

Walking through the snow laced streets, Aang guessed that the city centre would be angled towards the west. It was typical for a city centre to become a last stand during times of war, and as the moon set towards the west, water tribes had taken to placing centres angled there to allow for a drawn out fight to turn more in the waters favour the longer it went on. Aang couldn't help but think that water benders, for all their defensive faults he had uncovered throughout the years, were truly a tricky lot.

A further five minutes of walking past until finally Aang spotted what he was looking for. A young girl, between the ages of beginning adulthood and middle twenties stood behind a desk, placing papers away into a large, square box. She was, he reflected, rather attractive. Black brailed hair spanned the length of her body, splaying to a stop just below her back. Aang realised with amusement that her skirt that would have been fine hours ago, was making her shiver at this time of evening.

His footsteps crunched in the snow and the girl, shocked that someone was coming this late, snapped her head towards him. She flinched, taking a step back. Aang reflected that he was for all his small charms, fairly threatening in his current garbs. Flowing black robes and a hood covering all but his eyes, a scarf snaking across his mouth. Not the best way to pick up girls. The girl took another step back and looked ready to flee, her legs twitching away from him.

"It's fine you know, I walk towards an attractive young woman and the first thing she thinks of is sprinting away, that hurts a little, but keep running, I can…I can deal with the pain." Aang voice was a mix between playful bantering and hurt, and in the true sense of confusion, took the girl totally by surprise. She gave a slight giggle, calming down visibly. Walking so he was standing just behind the desk, he took her hand and, with slow movement, placed a single light kiss on the back of it.

Aang smiled. She seemed unable to react so far. "A pleasure" he said, a smirk crossing his lips.

"I was wondering if I could sign up for the tournament, it's not to late is it?" Aang asked. The girl blushed, still not sure how to act.

"The entrance…closed nearly ten minuets ago. I'm really not supposed to… to let you sign up". She was stuttering.

"You look cold" Aang observed. "Here." Focusing, he created a small ring of flame around her, it's constant circling warming and shielding from the night air. She flinched away from the flame at first, before realising it was harmless.

"You're a fire bender" she stated, a quirk in her brow. The girl was gaining confidence.

"Yeah, and you're a water bender, your observation amazes me."

She laughed again, her body opened up and Aang, again, moved closer.

"So" he said, his eyes looking into hers. "Do you think you can … mind the pun … 'bend' the rules a little and let me take part, I'll make it worth your while"

"I don't know, I could get into a lot of trouble" she said, a smile at last gracing her lips.

"What if I said I can keep you out of trouble?"

"Oh? And how would you do that?"

"I have my ways" Aang smiled. He was right next to her, face to face. She looked down, away from his eyes. A silly grin plastered onto her face. She was blushing Aang realised.

"So, do you think you can break the rules?" He asked, picking up a piece of paper and taking the pen from her hand.

"Depends…" she replied with cheek.

"On what?" Aang again moved his eyes to her level.

"On what you want to be called in the tournament".

Aang took a moment, glad that he had managed to convince her. A name for the tournament though. Taking a second to think, nothing jumped to mind. But maybe, he thought, nothing was the best answer. Taking the pen, he placed it on the paper and made a quick stroke before handing it back to the girl. A single glance down at the paper was all she needed to frown.

"It's blank, you've just put a line through the middle."

"That's because I'd prefer to be nameless. I'm not the most liked fire bender you see. I turned sides in the middle of the war, and while that's a blessing with the other tribes, I'm still looked down on by the fire tribes as a whole." Aang explained, lying through his teeth.

The young woman smiled. Taking the slip of paper, she placed it into the box. Aang moved towards her once more time. Thanking her in as many ways as he could think of, he remembered that he was still very much lost.

"There is, just, one more thing…" Moving his head towards hers, he smiled, his delight shining through his eyes. The girl blushed deep, moving her lips towards his, as he moved aside the scarf. An inch from her lips he moved his lips across her ear, letting a breath play across her lobe.

"Can you…" Another breath across into the ear. "Tell me where the closet inn is?"

The girl shivered from the attention, and muttered with eyes half closed that it was a few minutes walk down the road across from them. Aang moved his lips back down to hers and touched them together for the slightest of seconds, before pulling back and moving away. The young woman didn't know what to do or say, so she just sat at her desk with a stupid grin on her face. Watching the talk, dark stranger walk away.

Aang couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. That was far, far to easy.

* * *

_Get under the bed Katara._

_No. _

_Be quite. _

_I know you're scared. _

_Listen honey, do this for mummy. _

_Katara get under the bed! _

_Don't listen to the lightning baby. _

_As soon as the man is gone, get out and find your brother. _

_Katara, he's nearly here._

_I know your scared._

_What ever you hear, don't come out. _

_Sir, what do you want._

_No._

_We're just travellers in the village. _

_Sir I must ask you to leave._

_What, what are you doing._

_Take your hands off me! _

_Stop it, get off me!_

_Please leave me alone._

_What, are you going to take me here, while I'm defenceless!_

_You cowered!_

_No, get…_

_Get your dirty hands off me._

_Get off me!_

_Help!_

_Help me!_

_HELP ME!_

_**HELP ME!**_

_Ka…ta…ra. He's…he's gone. Don't listen to the…lighting baby. Listen…to my voice. Go…go find Sokka. Find…him, and…and tell him that I love the both of you. _

_Run…Katara._

_Run_

_**RUN**_

"Katara! Hey! Sis! Katara, earth to Katara. Oi!"

A pain stuck Katara's head as she was snapped out of her memories. Where was she. The stage of the tournament setting up, that was right. Why was her heading hurting so much? Looking round, Sokka was staring at her. His hand was raised ready to cuff her round the head again if need be. Sending water at his descending hand she coiled his arm, bringing it to a dead stop.

"I'm fine Sokka, just some old times coming into my head. Nothing new." Her brother looked worried and, as she always did when he started to shuffle, she asked what was wrong.

"I just got told that a young girl has gone missing, report says it's been about an hour since she was last seen. An hour out in this weather, and a young year old is going to freeze." He spoke quickly, urgency overtaking any virtue needed.

Katara realised with a pang that he was right, a child wouldn't last more then a few minutes over the hour without help in this weather. Alas, she could not instruct Sokka on setting up a search party, for as the two siblings watched the night sky, a pillar of flame rose. The pillar cut through the night sky, creating a funnel of visible displaced air. No sooner then it had started it had stopped. The two were frozen.

"Fire benders?" Sokka sounded worried.

"We haven't been attack by fire benders in seven years" she replied, but the same tint of worry was in her voice too.

"I'll get the search party sorted, you go check what ever made that…what ever the fire thing was!"

Her brother, Katara realised, was showing her trust. Very little now did he left her travel alone. She nodded at him, before moving away towards where the pillar had risen. Melting snow around her and placing both water for attack and defensive measures in separate flasks she jogged onwards, wanting to be ready for anything.

* * *

Aang couldn't help but smirk at what he had done to the young woman at the stand. He had learnt over the years that the way of the air bending monks was all well and good, but sometimes rules were truly meant to be broken.

The first time he realised this he was walking the salt plains of the earthen country. The trip had been long, weeks had past as he had trained with the earth, becoming part of the plain. Becoming a part of the very nature around the area. He had, though, made a mistake that had nearly cost him his life. A simple mistake had led to him snapping his ankle. He wouldn't touch that stance again. With no water available to heal it enough to get to populated land, he was in effect, left helpless. The pain had left his mind addled. There was no food, no water. Two days past. His mind became delirious. He had been crawling his way back the way he entered the plains. Earth bending was to vicarious, sending his body into jolts that shook his ankle, sending searing pain throughout his body. He was, he realised, very close to death. Then, if there was a god, it sent him a gift. A large lizard-beetle walked the plain beside him. The monks had taught him never to kill. Never to feast on meat. He, at this time of need, had ignored them. The animal lasted but a second before it's body was drained of all water, of which Aang cleansed then drank. It's body was a good meal. The meet was tough, and the first bite nearly made bile rise to the edge of his throat.

That was five years ago. He had returned to his ruling of no meat. But Aang had learnt that rules needed to be broken when the time called for it. The rulings of the monks were more, as Aang liked to refer to them, guide lines, metaphors and teachings that constructed what one was to become.

So flirting with a girl he had never meet was fine. Right? For some reason Aang visualised the entire of the air kingdom simultaneously turn over in their graves. The image made him chuckle. Growing up had scared him, true, but his sense of humour was still intact… sort of.

It was then that he heard it. A small whimper. Stopping dead in his tracks, he looked towards the sound. In front of him was a dark ally, covered more with snow then anything else. In the middle of the ally was a bundle. If it were not making pained noises Aang would have mistaken it for a small piece of rubbish. One end of the bundle moved slightly, and then a glint of colour became visible. It was a light blue. Aang recoiled. An eye stared back at him.

Sprinting across the small alleyway, he dropped to his knees in front of the bundle. Not a bundle he realised. But a small child, a girl of no older then five. He hastily drew his staff, jabbing it into the ground in front of him. The girls pulse was weak. She was also freezing. Calling for fire, Aang pushed a little to much into his bending. His staff alighted with such force that he eradicated a water shield in front of the two to absorb the heat. A pillar rose high into the sky. He sat there with the small girl for what seemed an age. Her pulse was speeding up. The heat was bringing back her health. Only a few minutes past until he felt that the girl was back to normal. She was tiny. He realised that she was more likely between the ages of seven and ten. Small for her age, she was lucky to survive the night air this long.

A whip sounded through the air and his water shield was stuck with a force that, without seeing it coming, nearly forced him to recoil. Aang's eyes shot up. In front of him stood a dark woman with water spinning round her body. A typical water attack stance. The stance itself was slightly off, but the depiction was perfect. Water again snapped forward. Dropping the shield he grasped the whip and sent a bellow of pure heat through his hands into it's core. The whip lasted but a second before bursting into steam.

"Wait!" Aang shouted, not wanting to fight. "I mean you neither the girl harm. I found her like this not ten minutes ago and have been nursing her."

The steam slowly began to clear and Aang managed to get his first look at his assailant. This again, nearly sent him into shock. She hadn't changed at all. She was still beautiful. She was still elegant. And she sure as hell still had power with that dammed water whip.

"Who are you and why are you here" she shouted towards him, still in a defensive stance.

"I am here for the tournament and as for who I am, I tend not to give my name freely" Aang replied.

"Give me the child, so I can take her to safety, please"

Aang moved forward and handed her the child, slowly placing her into outstretched arms. Then stepped back. For the first time, the two's eyes connected. Sky blue meet stormy grey. The woman took a step back. Shock was written across her face. But it was gone within a second, replaced by a smile.

"Thank you, stranger." She stated. Turning away she started walking back the way she came. The child cradled into her chest.

"Hey!" Aang called, grabbing her attention. Her fact twisted to face him. "I look forward to facing you in the finals of the tournament…stranger." Aang teased, his eyes looking into hers.

She grinned. Flipping her hair out of her face she inclined her head slightly. "If you're lucky, you may just get a chance. Though I doubt it". With that she walked away, round the corner and into the night.

Aang gave a deep chuckle. Katara really had no idea. Walking out of the side alley he moved towards the inn again. He could do with a nice long bath and a nap before the fighting began.

* * *

_**And that's that. Second chapter done. Next chapter is the first round. Drop a review of what you thought, and as always, constructive criticism is always more then welcome :) **_

_**On a side note: I found that the majority of readers back when I was younger were American. I don't know if this is still true, but what I'm trying to do is use American grammar. Could anyone Pm me on how the rules of periods, ? and ! work within quotes and speech please? **_

_**Is it "Hi I'm Alex!"**_

_**or**_

_**"Hi I'm Alex"! **_

_**Cheers...Alex. **_


	3. The First Fight

**Thank you to all who cleared up the American grammar. I had a spare Sunday, no work meant I had no plans so I thought hell, I'll write another chapter. Don't expect this update rate to continue though. I'm going to keep my writings to the weekend's because I'm doing exams at college right now. So revision is controlling my life xD Maybe one or two chapters a week. Ohh and happy birthday to one of my reviews for Wednesday. Not going to get a chapter out then, so thought I would say it now ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 3: The First fight

Katara's mind was away from the world. Behind her, walking towards the staging of the tournament walked Sokka and Toph. She was of two minds at the moment. One thought track stemmed down on how she was going to open the tournament. Every year she was the one to give the opening speech. She never thought that the small idea that bloomed in her mind as far as six years back could have grown in to what it was today. What started as a joke to Sokka had become one of the most anticipated competitions of the post war. Each nation brought their best fighters and pitted them against each other. For the winner, the knowledge that he was one of the best fighters the four nations had to offer. For the losers, the determination to come back next year and prevail.

Another part of her mind though, was on a totally different track. A track that was far more female dominant. Dark flowing robes. Shining mysterious eyes. A powerful fire bending talent. A caring nature. And a cheek that could rival the most persistent eagle-caller. She was shocked when her first whip did not crack his shield. The shock increased ten fold as he caught the second one and destroyed it as easy as picking up a pin. At that point she had thought that it was to be a fight to the death for the child. But he had handed her over and walked back. There was no danger to her, but Katara knew when she was in front of a powerful man. And he had radiated confidence. His very stance was laid back but held within it little hints that told Katara that if she had tried to attack, he would have been on her in less then seconds. She would have to keep an eye on him, and see what he was like in the tournament before making judgement. Plus, there was no denying it, Katara was attracted to the stranger. There was nothing wrong with a tall, dark, powerful man shrouded by shadows.

Her musing was broken as Sokka shouted her name, his mouth moving but no words reaching her ears.

"Sorry Sokka, my mind was in other places" she said, laughing at his thin lined lips. He was getting annoyed at Toph, she always did have ways to wind him up.

"Toph keeps saying that she's going to win this time, and I keep saying that I've beaten her three years in a row and that she doesn't stand a chance. So, we want to know what you think!" he shouted, shooting Toph a look that clearly stated that he knew his sister would back him up.

"Well, you're pretty evenly matched. Could go either way." Katara said, trying to keep the piece.

"Traitor!"

"Sokka come on, we both know you win on luck"

"Traitor!"

"Sokka, the first time…"

"Traitor!"

"Sokka…"

"Traitor!"

"Forget it!" Katara threw up her arms, laughing at her brother antics. He smiled, gripping Toph in a one armed hug. The two had become close since they had returned from the war. At first it was just the odd flirt. But as time had gone on, they had developed a bond. One for all and all for one. It did help that the odd drunken night had led to finding the two in compromising positions. The two of them curled up on a single mount, giggling about how Momo could well have been an angle descended from the one true god came to mind. They still denied it to this day.

"So what's got your mind in a tussle Katara?" Asked Toph, a grin on her face. Katara often thought that she had developed a way to read minds, it was a scary thought.

"Just the opening speech, you know I get a bit off when I have to talk to a group of people" She replied. It was part of the truth right?

"You're not telling us something…" Katara dammed Toph for saying that out loud.

"Well I was wondering who would win…"

"That…Katara, was an outright lie, you've won 5 times in a row." Toph said with a smirk, tapping her foot on the icy ground.

"Well, I'm just worried about that small kid I found, she could have been badly hurt"

"Katara…we can do this all day."

She hated Toph's Ability to tell a lie from truth. In every day life it was fine. But by dammed Katara couldn't date a guy for more then a day without Toph getting everything out of her.

"Fine, I meet this guy" Katara started, not really wanting to tell them. Sokka's mouth dropped open and he looked ready to start shouting before Toph cut across him.

"You start berating her on meeting a guy and you're going to wake up with ice so far up where the sun doesn't shine you'll be drinking water for weeks" She gave him a glare, which consequently shut him up instantly. Her voice changed instantly to one of girlish wonder. "So…this guy?"

Katara went on to explain him to the both of them. Toph was nodding her head, most likely thinking of meeting this man to see for herself. Sokka was shaking his head, obviously worrying for her innocence or something equally stupid. When she started to describe his eyes though, she stopped.

"They were stormy gray, kind of like…"

All three of them came to a still. They were still five minutes away from the staging. The chatter of men could be heard. Shouts of accomplishments and training. The three though were silent. The same thought running through their heads. Aang had become a subject that they simply didn't breach. At first they had mourned his loss. But as time went on they simply accepted that he had left. Any time he was mentioned, any one of them felt loss. And so they simply stopped talking of him. Saying his name wasn't needed. They all knew he was on each of their minds.

Katara though. She had taken it the hardest. For a year she had searched for him. Never giving up. In the first three years she would see him in the corner of her eye all the time. Sitting with Momo, cleaning his staff, barding tales. When she faced him though, he was gone. A whisper on her mind. It felt like she was losing him again and again every time. So in the end. She stopped the searches. She stopped looking through the corner of her eye. She moved on. But still, there was a hope he would come back one day. She had moved her life on, but not her dreams, her hopes. There was little she could do about that.

"So was he hot?" asked Toph, breaking the ice as she always did.

"Who?" Asked Katara, her mind still on Aang.

"The man in black!"

Katara Blushed. And the three friends shared a well needed laugh.

* * *

Aang's nap had done wonders. Tracking across the artic snow drifts was not an easy travel on foot. But a hot bath and a sleep had brought back his will to move and get on with the day. He had arrived at the city centre a few minutes ago and stationed himself a few meters away from the stage. The men and women around him shared their tales of fights won and lost. Some were more believable then others. One man was trying to claim that he had bested a dragon-lion with his bare hands. Aang snorted. That was something he would pay to see. There was hundreds in the crowd. Most Aang guessed to be family or friends of the fighters.

A clear division could be seen between the three nations. The fire benders had taken up to the left side of the city centre, all stood in a tight nit. At the centre of the group stood a man that he had thought he may never see again. He was garbed in royalty. A crown reflecting the moons light from his head. Zuko really hadn't changed in the seven years gone past. His scar was a little faded, but that was it. Zuko looked his way, no doubt sensing someone looking at his, their eyes meet for a second before Aang looked away. It would not do to be seen by one of the men he so wanted to defeat. His anger at the man for stealing Katara from him all those years ago had left. In it's place sat a simmering envy, a deep set pang of deceit that he could not displace. Zuko would get what was coming to him.

The earth benders were spread around towards the centre of open ground, walking about and conversing kindly with who they came across in turn. The water benders mingled to the right. Every now and then, a bender from one of the three would point towards him. He was not standing with one of the three nations, and thus, he was an unknown. That seemed to scare benders this day and age.

A cheer was sounded from within the crowd. And in turn this became a chorus of excitement as the stage was taken up by three people that Aang had not seen for far to long. Toph stood the smallest of the three. Her green garbs had been replaced it seemed by a winters coat. Weighted armbands adjoined her wrists. Her eyes as blank and white as ever. She has saved Aang's life more then once. And for that he would be grateful to her forever. To her left stood Sokka. He had grown taller since last. He had grown into a man. His dress sense though, had not changed at all. A long sword hung strapped to his back, and , much to Aang amusement , his boomerang to his side. And that left the girl he had come this far to see. Katara. She was a lot smaller then he remembered. But of course over the years Aang had grown in height. Her eyes were still the most striking feature. Blue orbs was the best way to describe them. She wore the typical winter wear of a water tribe woman trimmed with blue. Two flasks hung at her sides no doubt filled with water she could use at a seconds notice. She raised her hand for silence, and the crowd followed.

"Ladys and gentlemen, I would like to welcome you to the beginning of this years bending tournament." She shouted. Her voice was shaking slightly. Aang remembered that she was never one to talk to crowds. The crowd gave a mighty cheer at this, pumping fists into the air and hollering to the winds. Katara raised her hand for silence one again.

"The rules of the challenges have changed slightly since last year. Before, you had to simply knock your opponent from the staging to claim victory, this has been dubbed to easy. From now on the ruling for a win will take claim from the fire benders Agni-Kai. The fight will not stop before your opponent either gives up or is forced into a killing blow situation."

The fire benders gave a great cheer, while the others mumbled about unfairness. It seemed that everyone thought that this gave the fire nation a distinct advantage which, Aang thought, it did. For a third time Katara rose her hand for silence.

"To show the new rulings in action, and as is tradition for the opening fight, I would ask my two friends to please take the stage, on the count of three, you begin" Katara shouted. Water benders took positions around the stage, bending rock and stone from crates onto and around the stage. It was only fair for the earth benders fighting.

Toph and Sokka walked towards each other until they were face to face. Shaking hands, they started away in the other direction, making their way to the ends of the stage. The stage was a good thirty paces across and twenty paces wide. As soon as they had reached their respective ends, Katara counted down from three. The two of them didn't need a prompt.

Sokka unhinged his sword and brought it across his body. A second later and he would have been slammed by a projectile rock. Instead of taking his head off, it deflected to the right and away from his body. Side stepping to the left to dodge another projectile he started to sprit forward. Toph in turn ran to meet him in the centre of the stage. Cold steel descended towards her unprotected arm of which Toph simply rose to block. A gong like vibration rang through the crowed. Aang smiled at the tactic. She had used the earthen element to manipulate her skin into being as hard as diamond. It was something that Aang could only hold for a few seconds, and it seemed that Toph felt the same, as she quickly sent spikes of earth from the floor shooting towards Sokka's underside.

He jumped backwards, zigzagging across the stage to miss the spikes while he tried to find an opening to attack. Toph was not biding her time. A stone the size of Sokka's fist flew true towards his head. His sword was enough to split it in two, missing him by inches each, but that was the loss of concentration that Toph needed. A spike shot from the ground and caught Sokka in his calf. Hamstringed, Sokka had lost any speed that he once had. Another stone, this time the size of a thumb, hurtled into his unprotected knee, knocking his entire leg from under his body and placing his face on an impact course for the ground. Of which it reached. Violently. He twitched once. Twice. Then started to stand , using his good knee and hands to try and get up. Toph did not wait. Earthen shackles wrapped around his hands and feet. Unable to move, Toph made her way to him slowly, before bending over his body, and placing her hand onto the back of his neck.

Silence. Then the crowd, shocked into a stupor from the fighting they had just witnessed, burst into a great cheer that rang across the city walls. Katara was announcing Toph the winner as water benders tended to Sokka's wounds. Toph released him from the shackles and the two smiled to each other, embracing in a hug. The fight had taken no more then two minutes, a new record for anyone that was keeping track.

"And that" Katara shouted over the crowd, "is how the fights work. Now, the first round of the fighting will take place right away. Winners of the first round will move onto the second round which will take place in two days. From there we will break the fights in tests of talent, pitting them against two or even three on one odds. The semi finals will take place after this, where in the three winners of the talent challenge will face Sokka or Toph. From there, any winners will have the right to challenge me. With that said, let us continue with the first round!"

Aang liked the way the tournament was set out. It looked at both duelling and talent. A brawler that could over power one man would not win against three. Having Sokka and Toph as a test before Katara was a good idea. It weeded out the winners that had won through luck and chance.

Looking to the stage, Katara had in her hands a small box, the same box he realised as the young woman taking submissions for the tournament.

"If you're name is called. Step up to the centre of the stage and be ready to shake hands. Once this is done, walk to the end of your side and wait for the call of three." Katara was firm with her words, leave no place for misunderstanding.

The first name out of the box was, as Aang would class it, still a boy, one of the youngest fire benders by the look of it in any case. He could not have been older then eighteen. His name was called as Lu Shi, be that his real name or not Aang did not know. The fire nation gave a great cheer, shouting out encouragement as he made his way to the stage. As Katara was drawing the second name, she stopped and looked confused. Turning the paper around, Aang laughed at the likelihood of him being picked first. She wouldn't find a name on that paper.

Jumping onto the stage, he looked at Katara. She seemed shocked that he had appeared out of no where.

"I told you once. I don't like giving my name freely. " Aang winked at her, then turned to meet the young man. Taking his hand, he gave a firm shake, pleased that the boy was not intimidated. Stepping towards the back end of his side, he wondered if Katara was still looking shocked. He couldn't help but let out a laugh. Her mouth was almost comically hanging open. Reaching the back of the stage he faced the boy. He was in a typical fire based attack stance. Legs apart, hands outstretched. His left leg was not straight, which was something that he would need to fix in the future. Maybe Aang would mention it to him at the end of the fight. The count of three sounded and the boy was quick to send a small stream of fire directly at Aang's body.

Aang couldn't help but laugh. An attack he could have seen a mile away. A side step to the right left the flame useless as the boy replaced his stance and shot several projectile fireballs evenly spaced . A clever idea as it meant that Aang could not dodge, but he was being underestimated. Catching a single ball of flame in his hand he twisted his entire body round before releasing the same fire ball back at the boy. The boy's eyes glinted with shock, before he dived away. As he came back up to standing Aang left him no time to react. The moment he went to floor to dodge Aang sprinted forwards. The boy was greeted with Aang's face inches from his own. Aang had done this for one reason, to cause panic. The boy, desperate to gain ground encased his hand in flame and wildly swung for Aang's side. Aang stepped into the boys defences bringing his hand up into a vertical stand. The flame on the boy's arms connected with skin and for a moment his eyes shined with what he much of thought was a painful blow. Aang did not even flinch. An inch thick shield of flame covered his arm, cancelling out the boy's attack. The flame was so strong that the boy flinched back. He was not quick enough. Aang's other hand curved round from the side. The boy ducked in desperation, but in doing so left his other side completely defenceless. Aang's knee was driving in the boy's side instantly, connecting with his kidney and driving all thought of fight out of him.

The boy leaned over, his hands cradling where the kick had impacted. He had forgotten he was in a fight because of the pain he was in. A mistake, Aang reflected on, he was guilty of making while he was still training. Taking a step back to bring his staff out, Aang knocked the boy's feet from under him. He landed hard, a whimper escaping from his mouth. Why they let him take part in this was beyond Aang. Placing his staff under his chin, he waited for Katara to call the match.

After a few seconds he looked over. Katara was in a stupor, as was a lot of the crowd. . Mutterings crossed the audience. The fight had taken a little under thirty seconds from start to finish. With no announcement coming in due time, Aang looked towards Katara and bowed. It was mocking, but more. It was a challenge. With that, he winked, and jumped off the stage, walking through a parting crowd towards his inn. He really, really needed a good bed.

* * *

Katara was silent. She was shocked. The second the stranger had walked onto the stage she could feel his confidence. Katara had fought with very few people that had complete confidence with themselves. But this man did. The boys first attack had been nothing more then a tester to see how fast the stranger was. The side step was all but expected. The next attack was meant to unbalance. It was a typical fire bending tactic. The stranger had then done something she had never seen before. A fire bender took a typical water defensive stance and moved the fire round his body to send it back. She had seen water benders do this hundreds of times, but a fire bender going through lengths to replicate it, was unheard.

That was when the fight had become even stranger. His speed was amazing. She had never once seen a fire bender step into an opponents defence though. They would break a defence and then attack, not step into one. Katara remembered her shock at seeing the defensive stance the stranger took inside the young mans own defence. It was an earth stance. What more, it was the defensive stance that Toph had used not moments ago to block Sokka's sword. Was it possible that he had replicated the same exact defensive move in minutes?

As the boy ducked Katara was ready to call the match. She knew, she just knew that this stranger was experienced enough to take advantage. He did, sending a powerful blow to the kidney. As the young man doubled over, she was shocked yet again to see the stranger slide a weapon from the massive sheaf across his back. Katara had thought that perhaps it was a think edged buster sword or perhaps a thin edged Katana, but instead what was drawn was a bo staff. The staff was not a typical weapon of any nation. Air benders used them once, but now only true masters of arms drove themselves to master them. They were to fragile and blunt to be used by anyone but the masters of their chosen art.

The fight, she reflected lasted less then a minute, how long exactly she was not sure. What she was sure of though, was that the stranger was holding back. He had not used a single fire bending technique apart from a single defensive measure that was defined an earthen defence anyway! He was holding back. A lot. As the stranger finished, he had looked at her and bowed. It was a formal invitation. For what she did not know. But she took it as a challenge. Then, out of place, he had winked at her. Katara, dammed her female senses to hell, had blushed. She could not help it. There was something about him that simply intrigued her. Taking the box and drawing two more names, she started the second fight of the night, her mind still focused on the stranger.

_Stranger…_

_She picked up the blank bit of paper that held but a single line and placed pen to paper. _

**_Stranger. _**

_It seemed a fitting name more then any._

_

* * *

_

And that's that ^^ As always, any review is welcome, and constructive criticism is more then welcome. Next chapter is called Stranger, and you get to see a bit of Aang Katara interaction.

Till then, cheers. Alex.


End file.
